Just The Way You Are
by shinelikegold
Summary: Little sonfic story, using Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are, and i've changed the lyrics slightly. Hope you enjoy x


**Just The Way You Are**

Hermione was sat in her usual corner, reading a book so intently that the world would be blocked out.

Ron had been sat on the sofa watching her for over an hour, pretending to be studying for their Potions test tomorrow. He couldn't concentrate, since their argument earlier had been playing on his mind, and the fact that her beauty was so over-powering he couldn't help but gaze at her.

Harry and Ginny entered the homely common room, Harry heading towards Ron and Ginny heading to Hermione. Harry took out his book and sat beside Ron.

'Nothing changed?' He whispered to Ron.

'No, nothing,' Ron frowned, and slumped a little in his seat. 'I don't get her anymore, Harry.'

Harry mumbled something, then everything went silent once again. Ron sighed softly, pretending to study once again...

_**'What the hell is wrong with you, Hermione?' Ron snapped.**_

_**'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!' she hissed, her eyes burning with hate.**_

_**'You've changed Hermione!'**_

_**'Oh I'm sorry i'm not this perfect tart, i'm just geeky, plain Hermione!' She yelled. 'No wonder we don't get a long anymore Ronald!'**_

_**'Whatcha want me to do? Write you a freaking poem about how amazing you are?'**_

_**'Oh come off it! we've never got on, how the hell we lasted six years as friends beats me!' she looked down. 'and don't mock me, I'm not amazing like your precious girlfriend.'**_

_**'You wouldn't believe me even If i said you was would you?' Ron said, and Hermione shook her head.**_

_**'What a surprse...'**_

Ron suddenly jerked up- that's exactly what he was going to do.

He began to scribble on the paper in front of him, _a poem's too little... maybe a song will be better, _he thought.

It took him a good ten minutes until he got his first line.

_**'**__**her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining'**_

_Yeah, that works, _he smiled.

Hours went by as Ron scribbled away on his parchment, smiling everytime he wrote a perfect lyric. By the time the moon was high in the air, and the common room was empty, he had finished.

He placed the song delicately onto Hermione's book, making sure she would see it, and made his way up to his dormitory. He couldn't help but smile as he went upstairs, hoping finally she would understand what she meant to him.

The parchment which lay on her book, read:

_**'her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, but I don't tell her any day**_

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I wanna say,

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are.

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, but I don't tell her any day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
Cause all i'd say,

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are.'

The next morning, the common room was packed full of students on another freezing winters day. The fire was roaring, and as the students rushed to get to their first lesson, a student knocked the table of which Hermione's book was placed, and the parchment which was marked with Ron's beautiful words fell lost into the fire.

**A/N: Quite enjoyed writing this, but I wanted to make it kind of sad. I like to make people go 'OH NOO! STUPID STUDENT' xD Haha, hope you enjoyed everyone :)**


End file.
